the bet
by gingerone32
Summary: Yami and his cousin Seto both have crushes, so they do the only normal thing and make a bet to see witch of them can win there crushes heart first. puzzleshipping and puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story this just kind of popped into my head I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The bet<p>

Chapter one

As Yami walked into his new class, he saw at least half of the girls staring at him. 'Great' he thought 'first day of school and already there are girls staring at me'. He could probably ask any one of them to be his girl friend, and they would say yes. The only problem was that he was gay and didn't like girls. He had told his family, and they had accepted him. It also helped that his cousin Seto was gay as well. He took a seat by his cousin. They couldn't be more different. Seto was tall, with neat brown hair, and cold blue eyes. While Yami was short, with spiky black hair that had crimson tips with blonde streaks and bangs. He also had dark crimson eyes.

Seto was staring across the room with and odd smile on his face. This interested Yami because Seto almost never slimed. He followed Seto's line of sight to two boys sitting in the corner of the room. "Which one do you like?" Yami said.

Without skipping a beat he replied "The blonde one, Joey wheeler. He lives in an apartment with his father after his parents' divorce. He has a sister that lives with his mother in Tokyo. She has bad eyes and will go blind eventually. He doesn't have the best school record, but he doesn't have a police record either."

"Oh, you must really like this guy. You've already done a background check on him, and it's only third period."

"Like you're any different. I can see the way you look at his little friend over there."

"But the difference is I would have the balls to talk to him. You would rather just sit here and admire from a far for the rest of your life, then actually go and talk to him."

"Was that a challenge?"

"I don't know, Seto, was it?" Yami said with sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You are so on, little cousin."

"Fine, first one to get there crush to kiss them first wins. And they have to be the one kissing you deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, just as the bell rung for class.

* * *

><p>Yami didn't have class with his crush again till sixth period, but the fact that it was biology, and that Joey wasn't in the class, made up for it. The bell rang and the first thing the teacher said was to find a lab partner. That was what Yami was waiting for. He watched as his crush made his way to a middle lab station and sat alone. He probably thought he would either be alone, or with the odd man out. Yami was asked by a few of his friends and hopeful girls, but he declined them all. He made his way to his crush and sat down. The small boy looked up, and Yami's eyes met with shining amethyst orbs. He could feel the blush creeping into his face as he asked, "can I be your lab partner?"<p>

He saw his eyes widen in shock for just a fraction of a second then return to normal as he replied "yes."

To Yami he sounded like an angel. He stuck out his hand "my name is Yami, what's yours?"

"Yugi Moto, nice to meet you." He said as he shook Yami's hand.

The teacher called for their attention, and Yami knew that this class was going to be his favorite.

* * *

><p>Seto was standing in the school gym waiting for his gym class to start. He was a little disappointed; he had not had another class with Joey since his third period class. He hoped to have another one soon or Yami was going to win this bet too easily. The bell was just about to ring, so Seto made his way over to the coach. As he was walking, a blonde haired boy came running around the corner as fast as he could in hopes that he wouldn't be late and crashed right into him. They both fell to the floor cursing.<p>

"Watch were the hell your going, you mutt!"

"Sorry man, just don't want to be late."

"Well if you weren't so irresponsible you wouldn't have that problem would you?" Seto said dusting off his clothes, and getting a good look at the boy for the first time. He was slightly shocked to see his crush Joey wheeler looking back at him.

"Hey, you're that rich boy who owns Kiba corp. aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing, I just don't like rich snobs. That's all."

"Well I don't like mangy, fleabag dogs like you either." Is what Seto said, but he was thinking 'shit, this is going to be harder than I thought I would, but he will be mine eventually.'

"Now boys, stop that, we don't need to be fighting on the first day!" called the coach. Seto gave one last look of disgust before he turned on his heel, and walked to join the group. Joey soon followed, but he kept his distance. The coach was telling them to go get changed, but Seto wasn't listening, he was thinking about how much he was going to love this class.

* * *

><p>So one got his crush to be his bio partner and the other got him to be his sworn enemy.<p>

Does anyone else think that puppyshipping is just insane some times?

Well I hope you like it. Please please review!

I'll probably update 2 princes some time later this week. In case anyone was wondering. Its taking me longer to update cuz it's getting to the end of school and the teachers have just realized how far behind they really are and decided to dump tons homework on us. It's not like you care or anything but you might have wanted to know the reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Yami walked into his third period history class. He took his regular seat, and looked around. Every where he looked girls were looking at him, and it was annoying. Sometimes he wished he could just stand up on his chair and yell "Stop staring at me! I'm gay so it's never going to happen, just leave me alone!", but he knew if he did that he would just get shunned and bullied, so he continued to shift his gaze around the room. When his eyes met with Yugi's, Yugi started to wave him over. Yami got up and made his way to his little friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Yami asked

"Well, I heard from my friend Tristan that Mr. Smith is going to assigning us a group project, and I was wondering if you would want to join our group. But we still need a fourth person."

"Ya I would love to, and my cousin can join us he is in this class as well."

"That's great! Oh and this is my best friend Joey wheeler, he'll be in our group too."

"Nice to meet you man."

"It's nice to meet you as well. And I'll introduce you guys to my cousin when he gets here. Do you know what the project is about, Yugi?"

"No, not really, Tristan didn't go into detail."

"That's fine I was only wondering. Hey guys look my cousin just got here I'll introduce you." Yam waved Seto over "this is my cousin –"

"Moneybags! Your cousin is the rich snob! Sorry man, but I can't work with him." Joey exclaimed

"Joey what are you talking about?" Yugi asked

"I'm talking about this guy being a filthy rich snob who thinks he's better that everyone else, because he has his own company."

"Oh, I thought you had a real reason to hate me mutt, guess I was wrong. This might be hard for you to comprehend, but you aren't the first person to hate because of my money. And if you did hate people just because they have money, then why don't you start yelling at Yami here, he and his family have almost as much money as I do."

Yugi and Joey just looked at Yami with questioning faces. "He's right, my family is rather wealthy." Yami admitted "Seto owns the company, but my parents are his legal guardians."

"You're an orphan?" Yugi asked

"Have been since I was eight. Yami isn't related to me by blood, his dad and my adoptive father were brothers. After I took the company from him, my father died so Yami's parents took me in."

"I'm sorry I never knew, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Whatever."

"I don't care about his sorry ass life; he is still a snobby rich boy and I'm not working with him."

"Actually, you are." Everyone in the group, except Seto, jumped at Mr. Smith's voice. Without their noticing, Mr. Smith had walked into the room half way through their argument. "This will be a perfect opportunity to make friends with him, Mr. Wheeler, it will also help you to understand his situation more, don't you think? So, Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Moto, Mr. Atemu, and Mr. Kiba you will be working together as a group for the rest of the year, whenever I assign group projects, is that clear?"

"Yes" they all replied together.

"Now go sit down!" they all rushed to their seats, where they sat quietly for the rest for class.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for class, Yugi got up and headed for the door, but stopped when he heard his name being called. "Yugi wait up!"<p>

"Hey Yami, what do you want?"

"Well since that project is due at the end of the week I was thinking we should get started on it."

"Ya we should. We could meet at my house, but it's rather small."

"Thanks for the offer Yugi, but it would be easier if you and Joey came to mine and Seto's house. It's bigger and Seto won't complain as much."

"Sure that's fine. What time this week should we come over?"

"Well today if you can. We can get a good start on it, and then finish it up later this week."

"Okay, but me and Joey don't know where you live."

"That's okay, you can just ride home with us tonight, then we can take you home after we're finished working."

"Sounds great I'll tell Joey the plan and call my grandpa to tell him where I'm going."

"I have to get to class now but I'll talk to you more after school. Bye Yugi."

"Bye Yami"

* * *

><p>Because it was an odd class day Yami didn't see Yugi again until after school. When Yami spotted him standing under a tree in the school yard. As Yami was walking over to him Yugi noticed how gorgeous he looked. It was no secret that Yami Atemu was the hottest boy in school, but after he had gotten to know him better Yugi realized that he had developed a crush on the boy. Right now it was easy enough to ignore because he still didn't know Yami that well; but he knew his feeling for him were going to grow quickly, and he didn't know if he was willing to risk their friendship for a crush.<p>

"Hey Yugi are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just waiting for Joey"

"I know Seto is taking forever, I wonder where-" Yami was interrupted by two yelling voices.

"Take that back you mutt!"

"What are you going to do, go cry to your mommy? Oh I forgot you don't have one!"

"That's it fleabag your done for!"Seto yelled as he dropped his school stuff and jumped at Joey. Yami and Yugi raced over to their two friends and tried to pull them apart. Yami ended up getting a choke hold on Seto and dragging him to the ground. Yugi on the other hand was having trouble. His only way of restraining Joey was to wrap his arms around Joey's waist and try to pull him to the ground.

"Cool it Seto!"

"Don't you tell me to cool it! He insulted our family!"

"Well you guys are going to have to apologize because we're working on our project tonight!"

"Well if the mutt will take back what he said-"

"If you would stop calling me mutt we wouldn't have this problem now would we!"

"Just shut up the pair of you!" everyone was surprised because it was Yugi who spoke up this time. "Can't you guys just try to get along? Joey, stop calling him moneybags and don't insult his family! And Seto, stop calling him mutt remember you weren't always rich!"

Then to everyone's surprise Seto walked up to Joey and stuck out his hand "truce?" after some consideration Joey to his hand and said "yeah truce"

* * *

><p>Ok I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I did have this chapter and a chapter of 2 princes almost completely finished when my computer went nuts and deleted both files. So I ended up having to retype them both. Why does my computer hate me? Why?<p>

Just to let you know I'll be using my schools schedule on Monday's we have all our class periods 1-8 and on Tuesday and Thursday we have class periods 1, 3, 5, &7, and on Wednesday and Friday we have class periods 2, 4, 6, &8.

So Joey and Seto have a truce, but will it last? And Yugi has a crush on Yami but won't reveal his feelings. What will happen next?

Please! Please! Please! review!


End file.
